


Мы (были) так юны

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Этот уикэнд должен был примирить Кёнсу и Бэкхёна. А в итоге стал отправной точкой новой жизни.





	Мы (были) так юны

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается Накахира любит кошек 

Никто не собирался брать с собой Чондэ. 

Кёнсу планировал провести уикэнд с Бэкхёном — они давно не оставались наедине. Кёнсу вечно занят — Чанёль присылает новую главу каждую неделю, по тридцать-сорок страниц сплошного текста без абзацев и ещё пять страниц примечаний. Глаза болят от постоянного сидения перед монитором, шея деревенеет и суставы иногда прихватывает. Бэкхён уходит, когда Кёнсу ещё спит — снова поздно лёг, обсуждая с Чанёлем в католке то или иное предложение. Приходит, когда Кёнсу в самом разгаре редактирования и его лучше не отвлекать. Спустя четыре недели молчаливого принятия Бэкхён не выдерживает и хлопает дверью. Оставляет записку, что устал жить словно один, и уходит к Чондэ.  
С этого, в общем, и начинаются проблемы.

Кёнсу, с одной стороны, чувствует себя виноватым — не уделял даже минуту в день Бэкхёну, чтобы просто послушать, как там дела на работе. А с другой — у него (и у Чанёля) горят сроки, потому что кое-кто больше года писал песни, а не книгу, ездил на горнолыжные курорты и в Китай. Можно было бы и потерпеть немного. Они проделали уже половину работы, осталось совсем немного. Тем более, что у Бэкхёна на работе не бывает ничего нового. Жена изменила мужу, муж завел молодую любовницу, кто-то кого-то обманул, дети не от законного мужа, сторонние семьи и прочее. Если Кёнсу так захочется про это послушать, он посмотрит какой-нибудь "Закон и порядок" или что там популярно про адвокатов.   
Он так и говорит Чондэ — это так скучно. И сбивает с рабочего настроя. У Чанёля там интеллектуальный детектив с кучей отсылок к истории и культуре Барселоны, а Бэкхён мешается со своими процессами. Кёнсу знает, что он великолепен и отсудил алименты/неустойку/отступные. Знает, что Бэкхён блистал, ведь он лучший в своей конторе, Чунмён должен им гордиться.  
По ту сторону трубки Бэкхён кричит что-то о бессовестных и неблагодарных скотинах. Чондэ на него шикает и — Кёнсу в этом уверен — закатывает глаза. Дурацкая привычка. У всех возникает, кто долго общается с Бэкхёном.  
— Ты не прав, — в конце концов говорит Чондэ. И предлагает провести время вместе. А то до этого их "вместе" сводилось к Бэкхёну, целующему лоб Кёнсу перед работой, Бэкхёну, приносящему ужин в комнату Кёнсу, и Кёнсу, заботливо укрывающему Бэкхёна по ночам. И к Кёнсу, готовящему ужин, если Бэкхён задерживался.   
— Вы будто не можете жить в одном временном пространстве, — Чондэ притворно-грустно вздыхает и прощается, не давая Кёнсу вставить и слово против. Ведь могут же! Могут и даже жили долгое время, просто Бэкхёну бы подождать немного. Эта книга много значит для Чанёля, как его друг мог бы и понять.  
Кёнсу устало потирает переносицу и вновь идёт к столу. В католке несколько непрочитанных сообщений от Чанёля — он что-то там изменил и теперь надо переписывать некоторые главы. Кёнсу захлопывает ноутбук и уходит спать. Ворочается всю ночь от непривычки, выпивает снотворное и не перестаёт думать о Бэкхёне. О том, что успел забыть, как ярко он улыбается, рассказывая о своих победах. Как иногда лезет под руку, как большой щенок, устав от раздраженных клиентов. Как засыпает, забрав себе половину одеяла Кёнсу. И как он морщит нос, смеясь и звонко целуя макушку.

На утро Кёнсу звонит Бэкхёну — первый раз с тех пор, как он ушёл. Прошло две недели, а он только решился. Ожидаемо, трубку не берут. Зато у Кёнсу телефон разрывается от сообщений Чанёля. Их уже больше шестидесяти. Иногда они состоят из одного слова, иногда — из забытого знака. Кёнсу борется с желанием отправить Чанёля в черный список. Вдох, выдох, сосчитать до десяти, открыть мессенджер. Написать "отвечу позже, переписывай". Попробовать снова дозвониться до Бэкхёна.

— Абонент вне зоны доступа и не желает с вами разговаривать, — бурчит Бэкхён, давя зевок. Как же Кёнсу скучал по его голосу. Как он мог этого не замечать — что стало мало Бэкхёна. Да, по утрам Бэкхён говорил с кем-то по телефону, вечерами давал понять, что он дома, мурлыкал под нос, когда засыпал, но всё не то. Он не говорил _с Кёнсу_. Не понижал голос, чтобы не казаться громким, не задавал риторических вопросов и не говорил, какой Кёнсу злюка. Кёнсу не щипал его в ответ за бедро, чтобы потом улыбнуться.   
Как можно было прожить шесть недель без всего этого и не задохнуться?  
Как Кёнсу ещё не иссох без Бэкхёна?  
Риторический вопрос.

— Сейчас ты говоришь со мной, ты в курсе? — Кёнсу пытается не улыбаться. У него получается, в конце концов, он же живёт с Бэкхёном и умеет сдерживаться. Иначе скулы давно бы свело. Но прямо сейчас улыбаться нельзя — нельзя, чтобы Бэкхён это почувствовал.  
— Чондэ держит в заложниках моё одеяло, я вынужден тебя слушать, — Бэкхён пытается казаться раздраженным. У него не получается — Кёнсу, в конце концов, отлично его знает. И, чёрт возьми, сдаётся и растягивает губы в улыбке. Лицо болит.  
— Чанёль переписывает книгу, — можно и сгустить краски, чтобы Бэкхён поддался. — Мы решили повременить с редакцией.   
— А как же сроки? — Бэкхён шикает на Чондэ, который пытается влезть в разговор, даже слышно его возмущенное "не пихайся!". — Я думал, вы работаете с горящими задницами.  
— Так и есть. Но моя перегорела и хочет сойти на пит-стоп.  
— Мне отлично живется у Чондэ, — перебивает Бэкхён. — Он меня слушает и не живёт по ночам, как ты. Может, я к нему перееду.  
Кёнсу смеётся, слыша, как Чондэ кричит "ни за что!" и Бэкхён вполне ощутимо бьёт его.   
— Он сбежит от тебя на третий день, — Кёнсу смягчается и говорит тем особенным голосом, на который когда-то купился Бэкхён. Не специально — это всё Бэкхён, всё из-за него.  
— Ты же не сбежал.  
— Так это я. А это Чондэ.  
— Исчерпывающий ответ, — Бэкхён, наконец, улыбается. — Говори, чего хотел.  
И Кёнсу говорит. Что скучал и хочет, чтобы Бэкхён вернулся, без него жизнь не та. Говорит, что сглупил (и, конечно, умалчивает, что они вообще-то оба не правы) и не должен был так себя вести.   
Зовёт на пару дней в Сокчо. Говорит, поедим вместе всякого, выпьем по бутылочке сочжу, сходим к океану. Ты же любишь океан? Любишь, конечно. А там сейчас волны высокие, серо-зелёные, с белыми барашками. Как ты любишь. Поехали? Только ты и я.  
Бэкхён слушает, не перебивая. Кажется, даже не дышит. И — Кёнсу уверен — кивает в такт словам.  
— Да, конечно. Поехали. Я возьму у Чанёля машину.  
Кёнсу облегченно выдыхает.

Так вот.  
Чондэ никто не звал. Он пришёл сам. Приехал вместе с Бэкхёном, развалившись на заднем сиденье. В солнечных очках, панамке и цветастой рубашке. Абсолютно безвкусно и не по погоде. Бэкхён пожимает плечами и говорит, что не смог его выгнать. У Кёнсу рука не поднимается выкинуть его. Тем более когда он так нахально улыбается и говорит — садись, в ногах правды нет. Зато стукнуть рука поднимается запросто. Чондэ обиженно потирает колено и ворчит, что подготовил плейлист в дорогу, но если они его не ценят, то он будет слушать его один. Кёнсу не успевает расслабиться.  
Бэкхён сидит за рулём и едет максимально медленно. Машина у Чанёля недешевая, страшно её поцарапать, а тут ещё эти мопеды проскакивают, будто бессмертные. Кёнсу поворачивается и разглядывает профиль Бэкхёна. Высокие скулы, острый подбородок, тонкий нос. Большие уши, сквозь которые просвечивает свет. Так и хочется потянуть за мочку, как он всегда делал в начале их отношений. Как давно это было.  
— Сколько мы уже... — начинает Кёнсу, но его перебивает Чондэ. Он уже с ногами забрался на сиденье и теперь подвывал Меркьюри и его Богемской Рапсодии. Кёнсу замолкает, а Бэкхён, кажется, и не заметил ничего, пристально глядя на дорогу.  
— В последний раз... — Кёнсу пробует снова, но Чондэ неудачно берёт ноту в верхнем регистре и крякает. — Чёрт, Чондэ!  
— А нечего было отвергать меня и мой плейлист, — спокойно отвечает он, опуская очки на кончик носа. И вдруг смеётся — громко и искренне.   
Сердце Кёнсу пропускает удар.

Конечно, они слушают музыку Чондэ. Конечно, все два часа они слушают Меркьюри. И это так напоминало студенческие дни, когда они, юные, с горящими глазами, впервые встретились в Сеуле. Один университет, одна комната на троих. Чондэ всё время слушал Queen, пытался играть на укулеле, спертой у Чанёля, никогда не делал домашку и совершенно ужасно улыбался. Кёнсу никак не мог перестать смотреть.   
Как и на улыбку Бэкхёна.   
Тогда он ещё не был так беспощадно красив, но всё равно сиял. Его дурацкая улыбка что-то там затрагивала в душе Кёнсу, что хотелось улыбаться в ответ. И Чондэ улыбаться. Их комната была полна смеха и улыбок, даже если Кёнсу был в плохом настроении. Бэкхён иногда бодал его лбом в плечо, мол, хватить быть тучкой. Чондэ бренчал на укулеле, не способный подобрать аккорды, бросал её на колени Кёнсу и говорил, что у него лапки, он не может. Давай лучше ты. И Кёнсу наигрывал что-нибудь из Битлз и вместе, втроём, они подпевали, что живут в самой желтой субмарине из существующих. Хандру и угрюмое настроение снимало как рукой. Бэкхён и Чондэ улыбались с силой тысячи солнц. 

На втором курсе они мечтали отправиться куда-нибудь вместе. Втроём. Пешком или на автобусе, к морю или в горы, в лес или в деревню. Неважно куда, лишь бы втроём. Чондэ обещал заучить все нелюбимые песни Бэкхёна и горланить всю дорогу. Перед сном они лежали на пододвинутых друг к другу кроватях, укрытые одним большим одеялом, которое утром окажется в ногах или на Бэкхёне, и вслух фантазировали. Кёнсу больше слушал. Как Бэкхён мечтает о жёлтой-жёлтой машине, цвета солнца, чтобы слепить всех злобных и вредных, как Кёнсу. Можно не машину, а басик, но тоже жёлтый. Чондэ смеялся над ним и говорил, что Бэкхён дурак и ребёнок. Бэкхён не отрицал. А потом они говорили, что будут вместе сидеть на побережье или на склоне горы, пить тёплый чай из термосов, смотреть на волны или звёзды и слушать звуки природы. Чондэ не мог не уточнить, что Бэкхён будет от них дрожать, как плаксивая девчонка. Кёнсу ради приличия шлёпнул его по животу. 

И молчал, что хотел бы держать их за руки под звёздами. Можно даже пальцы переплести. Не можно — нужно. Важно.   
Жизненно необходимо.

Но университет остался позади, а поездка так и осталась мечтой на словах. Чондэ с третьего курса подрабатывал у молодых дизайнеров и всё свободное время посвящал наброскам. Бэкхён к окончанию университета имел место в адвокатской конторе и рекомендации от наставников. Кёнсу был мальчиком на побегушках в редакции. Не оставалось времени на детские фантазии. Каждый думал о реальном будущем.   
И как-то внезапно в будущем Кёнсу появился Бэкхён. После получения дипломов предложил жить вместе. Стал брать чаще за руку, сидя рядом на диване. Улыбался как-то по особенному, сияя глазами. И однажды поцеловал — по настоящему. Это было волшебно. Кёнсу не знал, что делать с руками. Не знал, что делать в принципе, когда Бэкхён так трогательно и беззащитно смотрел влажными от волнения глазами. Обнял в итоге и потрепал по волосам. И незаметно для себя влюбился окончательно.

Чондэ всё понял и порадовался. И всё равно Кёнсу было неловко перед ним. Ведь Чондэ тоже хотелось держать за руки, совсем как Бэкхёна. Но уже нельзя, совсем нельзя. Они с Бэкхёном вроде как вместе. А Чондэ просто рядом. Всегда рядом, даже если живёт от них в миллионе станций метро. Каждый вечер говорит с ними, переписывается, шутит и машет руками-лапками в экран, что "бесите вы меня, что вы мне вечно звоните". Бэкхён, как и всегда, заводится и в ответ возмущается, что это Чондэ им звонит и отвлекает от важных дел.  
— Успеете ещё засунуть языки друг другу в горло, — вопит Чондэ и сбрасывает звонок, чтобы тут же прислать какой-нибудь дурацкий стикер в католк.  
Кёнсу бы с радостью его занёс в черный список за эти стикеры.  
Но это Чондэ, с Чондэ так нельзя.

 

И вот они едут в машине Чанёля, в которой из желтого — лишь носки Чондэ и его дурацкая куртка, которую от вытаскивает откуда-то, замерзнув в тонкой рубашке. За окном сырая осень и океан в Сокчо скорее всего серый. Не посидеть им на теплом пляже, пропуская песок и мелкую гальку сквозь пальцы. Не попить чаю из термосов под луной, ведь тут же простудятся, как пить дать простудятся. Зато поедят ужасно дорогие морепродукты, наедятся до отвала и будут просто сидеть в холодной кафешке, согреваясь изнутри сочжу. Потом снимут где-нибудь номер и заснут, едва переступив порог. Может быть даже друг на друге, чтобы было теплее. Кёнсу не может перестать об этом думать.

Бэкхён вдруг едва сжимает его колено.  
— Прекрати думать, — говорит он и улыбается. — Знаю я, о чём ты думаешь. На лице написано.  
Кёнсу качает головой — то ли не соглашается, то ли показывает, мол, забудь.  
Чондэ кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
— Не так мы всё планировали в юности.  
— Мы и сейчас не старые, — бурчит Бэкхён и получает тычок в ребра о недовольного Чондэ. После ворчит уже тихо и под нос, что Чондэ никто не трогал, когда он тут вопил свои песни, чего это он вдруг насильничает.  
— Осеннее море не менее красивое, — возражает Кёнсу. — Всё пройдёт как надо.  
— Не совсем, — вздыхает Чондэ и Кёнсу воображает себе так много в этом вздохе, что приходится ущипнуть себя за запястье.   
— Всё уже не так, как раньше, — говорит Бэкхён спустя некоторое время, заполненное неожиданно песнями девичьих групп. — Мы не те. И всё не то.  
— Но мы же втроём? — Кёнсу пытается поймать взгляд хоть кого-нибудь, но получается смотреть лишь на опущенные ресницы. — Это главное.  
— Да, главное, — отзывается тихо Чондэ. И выключает музыку.   
До последнего поста оплаты едут в тишине, погруженные каждый в свои мысли.

Кёнсу не хочет думать, что они слишком постарели, чтобы радоваться исполнению студенческой мечты. И страшно понимать — ясно и отчетливо — у них уже не те отношения. Теперь Кёнсу не возьмёт их обоих за руки. И они не склонят свои головы ему на плечи, смеясь, какой он у них крепкий. И будет втрое больше стыдливого смущения от мысли, что захочется поцеловать Бэкхёна в его алый от выпивки рот. И Чондэ — в его чудесную улыбку, прерывая на полуслове. Уже сейчас уши горят от вины перед Бэкхёном и Чондэ.   
Тогда, в университете, всё казалось таким наивным и по дружески романтическим. Ничего предосудительного Кёнсу не видел в том, чтобы целовать своих друзей. Он не может словами, не знает, как правильно сказать, что они так много значат для него. Хочет показать как умеет — отвезти к любимому океану Бэкхёна и под свет далёких звёзд Чондэ. И целовать их там, целовать, пока воздух весь не выйдет.

Сейчас они другие. Кёнсу знает, что скажет им после первой стопочки сочжу. Это будет сентиментально, но правдиво. И ни словом, ни жестом он не покажет им, как сильно ему хочется взять их за руки и держать так, пока... пока мир не рухнет, наверное. Пока не сгорит всё к чертям вокруг них. А они будут держаться за руки и так жить и спасаться.

 

В Сокчо ветрено. Чондэ кутается в свою солнечную куртку, вертит головой и ищёт, куда бы зайти. Бэкхён тащит Кёнсу за руку, второй копаясь в телефоне. Как и всегда. Так было и в университете. Бэкхён впереди всех, как паровоз, тянет, зовёт, показывает. Кёнсу за ним — чаще всего, не по своей воле. И Чондэ — рядом с ними, шутит, рассказывает глупости и останавливается, чтобы сфотографировать. То птичку на ветке, то собаку у мусорки, то проходящих мимо людей. И иногда — спины Бэкхёна и Кёнсу. Но им он никогда их не показывает.

Они находят кафешку. Хозяйка предлагает им безумно дорогих крабов или кальмаров, а Чондэ, округляя глаза, торгуется, нахохлившись, как боевой воробей. Кёнсу не может не улыбаться. И на мгновение проскальзывает мысль — мы с Бэкхёном сейчас как гордые родители на него смотрим. Как идиоты. Но Чондэ сбивает цену и с победоносным кличем заходит внутрь. Какой-то грустный краб провожает его взгляд и медленно щелкает клешней.   
— Прости, дружок, — говорит ему Бэкхён, проходя мимо. — Надеюсь, ты вкусный.  
Им приносят закуски. Кёнсу пытается забронировать им номер в отеле. Ищет на троих, чтобы не расходиться даже на ночь. Однако свободными остаются только домики. Кёнсу недолго думая соглашается на них. Бэкхён и Чондэ дерутся за самый вкусный кусочек.   
Они говорят. Много говорят. В основном, конечно, Бэкхён. Рассказывает о работе, о том, какие иногда попадаются ненормальные клиенты. Устал, говорит. Может, ну его, Чунмёна и его контору. Я ещё молодой, найду другую работу. В крайнем случае буду петь в барах или ресторанах. Все равно знаю много песен. Кёнсу щипает его за бедро, чтобы глупости не говорил.   
— Ты отличный адвокат. Потерпи немного и скоро станешь совсем крутым, может, даже звёздным.  
Бэкхён отмахивается и выпивает сочжу. Говорит, что надоело всё, одно и то же день за днём, ничего не хочу, хочу быть безработным и плакать в диван.  
Чондэ гладит его по ноге и уговаривает, что всё будет хорошо, они чудесно отдохнут тут. Кёнсу знает, что всё это не всерьёз. Бэкхён каждые полгода мечтает уйти с работы. Ему просто надо отвлечься.  
Чондэ говорит о работе мало. Да, каждые три месяца от него требуют новых фасонов, принтов на футболки и штаны. Да, он пытается придумывать аксессуары. Но это всё не интересно. А вы ходили на последний концерт Epik High? А ходили на неделю французского кино? Там такие актёры! Я даже зарисовал! И он ищет в телефоне фотографию наброска, показывает и оговаривается, что портрет грязный вышел. И пропорции не соблюдены. И цвета не очень, просто под рукой было всего два карандаша.   
Кёнсу тянет его за ухо. И лишь сейчас замечает изменения в Чондэ.  
— Где твои серьги? — Спрашивает он негромко, перебивая эту самоуничижительную речь.  
— Что? А, серьги. Снял, — Чондэ пожимает плечами, словно это мелочь какая.   
Кёнсу говорит, что отойдет в уборную, но выходит из кафешки. На долю секунды расстраивается, что бросил курить ради Бэкхёна. Стоит, дышит прохладным воздухом и старается не злиться. Это глупость — обижаться на Чондэ из-за этого. Но сегодня, наверное, можно быть глупым.  
Кёнсу ходил с ним пробивать ухо. Это был второй курс, Бэкхён сказал, что сам испугается, даже больше Чондэ. А Кёнсу ведь бесстрашный, пусть он идёт. И Кёнсу пошёл. Помог выбрать серьги, держал за руку, первым осмотрел, что вышло. И едва не ослеп, когда обеспокоенное лицо Чондэ озарила улыбка. Он смотрел на себя в зеркало и не верил, что сделал это. А Кёнсу не выпускал его руки и не прекращал говорить, какой Чондэ красивый. Чондэ сиял почти радиоактивно.  
После Кёнсу и Бэкхён часто дарили Чондэ серьги, чтобы менять можно было. Но Чондэ носил лишь одни — их Кёнсу подарил на день рождения на четвёртом курсе. Сказал, что боится, что они разойдутся после университета. Помни обо мне, Чондэ.   
И Чондэ их носил. Давно раздарил своим многочисленным знакомым ту коллекцию, что ему собрали. Говорил, что только в этих удобно. Бэкхён не обижался и соглашался, что у Кёнсу есть вкус.   
И теперь Чондэ их снял. И говорит об этом так легко, так просто. Будто это ничего не значит. Кёнсу выпускает облачко пара и возвращается.   
— Мы уже начали беспокоиться, — Чондэ пристально смотрит на него. Бэкхён кладёт руку на колено, но Кёнсу смахивает её.   
— Всё нормально, — Кёнсу опустошает стопочку. — Просто задумался и не заметил, сколько там простоял.  
Бэкхён чуть прищуривается, но молчит.  
Кёнсу говорит о книге. Что Чанёль — самый безответственный автор, с которым ему приходилось работать. Что править его главы — самая сложная работа на земле. Зачем он вообще согласился с ним сотрудничать. И Чанёль пишет столько ненужного, кто его просит. Кёнсу не умеет много говорить и замолкает.   
Вдруг Чондэ громко вздыхает.  
— Когда мы стали такими?  
— Какими? — Бэкхён скашивает в его сторону глаза.  
— Ну... Такими, — Чондэ разводит руками. — Взрослыми. 

Кёнсу опускает взгляд. Бэкхён тянется за бутылкой, чтобы разлить оставшееся. Чондэ смотрит в окно. Они как никогда далеки друг от друга. И никто не знает, что творится в мыслях другого.  
Возможно, Чондэ не может сдаться возрасту на милость. Он в душе всё тот же зелёный первокурсник — или хочет им оставаться. Не может смириться, что больше не может творить какие-то глупости, которые можно простить юности. Не сможет бросить всё и укатить куда-нибудь в закат, распевая похабные песни, не боясь, что остановят. Не сможет начать всё заново, если вдруг работа наскучит, ведь во взрослой жизни ценится стабильность. Ведь тогда придётся начинать с нуля и чёрт знает сколько вновь идти к стабильности. Однако продолжает цепляться за юность, пусть концертами или выставками, легкомысленным отношением и активной виртуальной жизнью.  
Бэкхён, наверное, расстроен, что они с Кёнсу не вдвоём. Да, с Чондэ хорошо, но он, всё же, не является частью их совместной жизни. Не знает привычек Кёнсу, которые так хорошо запомнил Бэкхён. Он не видел, как хмурится Кёнсу во сне, как утром не попадает ногой в тапок или спросонья не может разблокировать телефон. Чондэ не видел, как беспомощен бывает Кёнсу, когда болеет. В студенчестве Кёнсу не показывал, как трудно ему даётся изображать всегда стойкого к заразам солдатика. Ходил с температурой, с гриппом, переносил на ногах и говорил, что не может позволить себе пропускать. С работой на дому он теперь лежит на диване, отсыпается и смущенно улыбается, когда Бэкхён, не слушая возражений, сидит рядом и кормит супом. И самое главное — Чондэ не знает, как здорово Кёнсу выглядит в безразмерных футболках Бэкхёна, с засохшим пятном кетчупа, которое не отстирает даже магия. Чондэ не знает, что прямо сейчас на Кёнсу носки Бэкхёна — солидные, серые, без узоров. Чондэ замечательный друг, но он не может войти в этот круг, созданный лишь этими двумя.   
Кёнсу — и это точно — разрывается от ужасающих и противоречивых чувств. Бэкхён дорог ему, дорог, как никто другой. Без него жизнь Кёнсу давно стала бы тухлой и серой. После университета, если бы не было Бэкхёна, Кёнсу бы не смог так быстро взлететь по карьерной лестнице. Бэкхён всегда был рядом. Поддерживал, когда было сложно. Готовил, когда Кёнсу поздно возвращался. Есть это было невозможно, но Кёнсу послушно всё съедал и благодарил. Это были лучшие полгода в его жизни.   
Но есть Чондэ. И невозможно перестать думать о нём. Сейчас — так уж точно. Это как любовь с первого взгляда. Или — как иногда пишут — взгляд под другим углом. Будто лишь сейчас Кёнсу увидел в нём кого-то большего, чем просто близкий друг. И ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он, До Кёнсу, презирающий подобные "банальные" тропы в текстах своих авторов — и не знает, как быть. Хочется думать, что он совсем другой. Ведь он ещё любит Бэкхёна. Он не хочет менять его на Чондэ, Чондэ же не похож на Бэкхёна. Он чуть громче, чуть легкомысленнее, чуть... свободнее, что ли. Кёнсу не знает, как с ним можно уживаться.   
Но что гложет сильнее всего — Кёнсу не хочет ничего менять. Он хочет, чтобы в его жизни появился Чондэ. Может, в новом статусе. И эта мысль не отпускает. Кёнсу смотрит, как Чондэ ест угорь, и думает, что хотел бы смотреть на это не только в холодном свете кафешки. Смотреть дома, в неясном отсвете лампочки из коридора. В своих футболках, майках Бэкхёна, с голыми ногами и коленками, торчащими у ушей, когда он забирается в их полукруглое кресло.   
Но это будет предательством Бэкхёна. Кёнсу знает, что он оскорбится. Не примет такого расклада. Разозлится, вновь хлопнет дверью, уйдет, теперь к Чанёлю, выкинет телефон со всеми совместными фотографиями и переписками, в которых больше стикеров и списков покупок, чем чего-то интимного и личного. Бэкхён не потерпит, чтобы с ним так обошлись. По отношению к Чондэ это тоже будет несправедливо. Неосторожными словами, действиями он может испортить дружбу. Чондэ всегда был по особенному близок с Бэкхёном, он не позволил бы себе встать между друзьями. Он бы не принял этих странных, неправильных чувств Кёнсу. Может, это его оскорбило бы.

Кёнсу молча доедает рис с морепродуктами. Он просто хотел отдохнуть за пределами душного Сеула, примириться с Бэкхёном, взять его ласково за руку и попросить прощения за то, как редко он благодарит словами. А в итоге они втроём молчат, не знают, о чем говорить и как прогнать эту гнетущую атмосферу.  
После кафе едут в домик. Он совсем маленький, три комнатки, кухня да ванная. Им большего не надо. Чондэ, кутаясь в куртку, говорит, что сходит в магазин и купит ещё сочжу или пива. Его никто не отговаривает. Хотя что-то в душе Кёнсу отзывается отчаянным "нет". Кто знает, что Кёнсу вытворит, если ещё выпьет. Чондэ обещает, что позвонит, если потеряется и просит выслать ему навстречу армию. Бэкхён выпроваживает его и обещает, что сам за ним пойдёт, если тот не вернётся через полчаса. И когда он скрывается за дверью, берёт Кёнсу за руку. Может, для него этот жест мало значит, но Кёнсу пробивает дрожь.  
Сердце стучит так быстро, что он не слышит шагов за дверью. Чондэ не ушёл.

— Бэкхён, я знаю, что редко говорю это тебе, — Кёнсу сглатывает ком в горле. — Спасибо тебе. И я тебя люблю.  
Глаза Бэкхёна раскрываются в изумлении. Кёнсу никогда не говорит "люблю". Он вообще предпочитает не говорить о любви. Бэкхён благодарно прижимается губами к губам Кёнсу.  
И отстраняется, не давая тому себя обнять.  
— Что ещё ты хочешь сказать? — Нечитаемый взгляд и эта лёгкая улыбка, перед которой невозможно устоять. Кёнсу сцеловывает морщинки у глаз и Бэкхён почти смеётся. — Если ничего, то он скажет.

Входит Чондэ. Кёнсу вздрагивает и инстинктивно пытается отойти от Бэкхёна. Он не любил, когда кто-то видел их так близко друг к другу. Даже (особенно) если это Чондэ.  
— Я пойму, — Чондэ нервно облизывает губы и не знает, куда деть руки. То в карманы засунет, то начнет дергать собачку на молнии. — Пойму, если ты перестанешь со мной дружить. Я, наверное, так бы и поступил.  
Кёнсу не знает, на что смотреть. То ли на взъерошенные волосы Чондэ (похоже, он никак не мог перестать дергать себя за волосы, стоя за дверью), то ли на руку Бэкхёна на его плече, то ли на трогательно сведенные вместе колени.  
Бэкхён ободряюще улыбается. Сердце Кёнсу ухает вниз, когда Чондэ открывает рот, — он догадывается, что сейчас услышит.  
— Я, вроде как, люблю тебя. И Бэкхёна. И вас двоих. И... — воздух в лёгких заканчивается, Чондэ делает глубокий вдох и выпаливает. — Прости меня за это.  
Кёнсу сползает по стене. Наверное, он перепил. Наверное, всё это ему кажется. Он спит и видит сон. Это не может быть правдой. Это розыгрыш, глупая шутка, над ним просто хотят поиздеваться. Они проверяют его. Да, именно так, проверяют, как он поступит.  
Но Чондэ вцепляется в руку Бэкхёна, как испуганный ребёнок. Он не сможет это изобразить даже под страхом смерти.  
Кёнсу закрывает глаза.

На втором курсе было легко. Беззаботные, беспечные, они ходили на занятия, приходили в комнату, делали домашнее задание, переговариваясь и споря, чья очередь готовить. Они думали лишь об учебе и свободном времени, что оставалось. Домоседы Кёнсу и Чондэ грустно смотрели на Бэкхёна и тот оставался с ними, не убегая куда-нибудь в клуб или караоке. Это было лучшее время, когда они были предоставлены сами себе. На первом они привыкали к новому городу и новой жизни. На третьем — готовились к взрослой жизни.

Удивительно, как всю школьную пору Кёнсу мечтал стать скорее взрослым.  
Став взрослым, он бы всё отдал, вернув себе детство.

Рука Бэкхёна гладит по предплечью. Он сидит рядом на коленях, кажется, что-то говорит, Кёнсу не слышит. Чондэ всё стоит, опустив взгляд, не решаясь подойти ближе. Словно ему нет места рядом с ними. Кёнсу, не слыша себя, просит его сесть рядом. Чондэ неуверенно делает два шага вперёд и садится напротив. Бэкхён ободряюще кладёт руку ему на спину.   
Кёнсу делает глубокий вдох. Он не знает, что сказать, как себя вести.  
Он не хочет поспешных решений, принятых под действием момента или алкоголя. Кёнсу к такому не привык. Но и оставить Чондэ без ответа нельзя.   
— Ты не виноват, — глупо, не те слова, Кёнсу не то хочет сказать. Но что именно он хочет?  
— Мы с Чондэ это обсуждали, — тихо говорит Бэкхён. — Такое случается, он ведь так близко больше ни с кем не общается.  
— Общаюсь, — обида Чондэ в этот момент кажется детской и несерьёзной, но пусть они обсуждают друзей Чондэ и дадут немного времени обдумать. — У меня есть Ифань-гэ!  
— Конечно, есть, — Бэкхён и говорит с ним, как с ребёнком. — Но он зовёт тебя Чен-Чен, а мы — идиотом. Мы точно ближе.  
— Я люблю тебя, Бэкхён, — Кёнсу очень хочет закрыть глаза, отвернуться, не видеть, как Бэкхён в с ё понимает. Но не отводит взгляда и накрывает его руку своей. — Очень люблю. Больше жизни.  
Чондэ поднимается на ноги. Бэкхён первым ловит его за запястье и не даёт уйти.  
— Но и Чондэ я тоже люблю, — сказать оказывается намного проще. Легче, чем спрыгнуть с тарзанкой, Кёнсу пробовал. Это было страшно. Сейчас — скорее стыдно. — Не знаю, сколько уже. Я только сегодня осознал силу этого чувства.  
Бэкхён — и это заметно — подавляет желание отстраниться. Кёнсу подрывается, чтобы его обнять, но Бэкхён мягко отодвигает его.  
— Мне надо подумать, — ни у Чондэ, ни у Кёнсу нет сил, чтобы его остановить.

Кёнсу боится что-либо говорить. Он озвучил свои чувства. Слова не царапали горло, как в песнях Чанёля, не подбирались с осторожностью, как в его книгах. Кёнсу словно переключил тумблер в голове и слова полились сами собой. Но оставшись наедине с Чондэ, он не знает, что сказать ещё. Рано принимать решение, это было бы.  
Легкомысленно.

— Почему ты снял серьги? - перевести тему, лишь бы не молчать.   
— Они напоминали о тебе. Я не вынес этих мыслей, ведь все были о тебе, о нас.  
Воцаряется неловкое молчание. Кёнсу дергает себя за мочку уха.  
— Мы говорили, — вдруг подает голос Чондэ. — Он посоветовал не держать это в тайне от тебя. Он не думал...  
— Он бы никогда не подумал, что я могу... — Кёнсу замолкает. — Я не знаю, Чондэ. Что нам делать?  
— Я не думал об этом, — признаётся Чондэ. — Я мог думать лишь о том, как тебе сказать.  
— Я никогда не смогу бросить Бэкхёна. Если он решит от меня уйти, я, возможно, вернусь в родной город.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты его бросал. Я хочу... — Чондэ прикрывает глаза, набираясь храбрости. — Хочу, чтобы мы были втроём. Как тогда.   
— Тогда было иначе, — качает головой Кёнсу. — Мы были другими.  
— Юными и глупыми, да. Тогда мы могли совершить такую ошибку.  
— Мы так не можем. Это будет чересчур беспечно.

Кёнсу встаёт и разминает затекшие ноги. Это важное решение — быть втроём. И любить друг друга, одинаково, равно, не выделяя кого-то одного. Это кажется невозможным. Будто эксперимент, смелая попытка, после которой будет не страшно потерять людей, которых знаешь пару лет. В университете это бы сработало. Но они знают друг друга уже десять лет. Если ничего не получится — они никогда не смогут вновь стать близкими друзьями, Кёнсу знает. 

— Это глупо, — говорит он вслух. — Мы будто пытаемся вернуться в то время, когда всё было возможно.  
— Мы пытаемся продлить молодость, — говорит от дверей Бэкхён. Глаза красные, на щеках вода, руки мокрые и дрожат — умылся холодом. — Это легкомысленно. Я знаю, Кёнсу-я, это слово вертится у тебя на языке.  
— Бэкхён... — Кёнсу делает шаг к нему, но останавливается под его взглядом.  
— Я знаю, что всё зависит только от меня, — Бэкхён с силой трёт лицо. Не понять, ещё плачет он или это просто вода. — Чондэ, ты очень хороший друг, но я...  
— Я всё понимаю, — перебивает Чондэ. — Если хочешь, я могу перестать звонить или писать.  
— Чондэ, — Бэкхён терпелив. — Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу воспринимать тебя иначе. Но я не думал, что Кёнсу сможет. Всё может измениться. В любой момент.  
Кёнсу подрывается первым. Сжимает Бэкхёна в объятьях так крепко, как только может. Шепчет "спасибо" и "я люблю тебя". Прячет лицо в его плече и едва не умирает от счастья, когда Бэкхён отмирает и обнимает в ответ. Говорит "и я тебя люблю" и краснеет до самых ушей.   
Чондэ не смеет подойти. И Бэкхён подзывает его сам. Сам обнимает и шепчет, что всё будет хорошо, они справятся, они точно справятся. Они ведь сильные и умные, а ещё достаточно смелые. И у них есть Кёнсу, он крепкий, выдержит их особую щенячью любовь. Чондэ шмыгает носом и отнекивается — нет, я не плачу, совсем нет, это всё твой парфюм, Бён Бэкхён!  
Кёнсу обнимает их, прижимает как можно крепче и думает.  
Никто не собирался брать с собой Чондэ.   
Ни в комнату в общагу, ведь там было место для Чанёля.   
Ни жить втроём после университета, ведь Бэкхён это устроил для Кёнсу.  
Ни в эту поездку, ведь она была для примирения.

Но вот он Чондэ, в их объятьях, слабо бьёт Бэкхёна по плечу и плачет.  
Ведь он там, где всегда хотел быть.  
На своём месте, где его, не зная этого, всегда ждали.


End file.
